Shadow of the Storm
Details *Completed Demon Slayer quest *Completed The Golem quest |items= *About 1,000 coins to cover expenses *Desert robes *Waterskins *Knife (to refill waterskins) *Silver bar *Pestle and Mortar *empty vial *3 pieces of a black outfit (see below; you can also dye the desert robes during the quest for two of the pieces) *Silverlight (if you have lost Silverlight, Father Reen can give you another one) *A charged Amulet of Glory or Ring of Duelling for a teleport to Al-Kharid would be useful. You could also use a Broomstick |kills= Agrith-Naar (level 100) }} Walkthrough 1. Speak to Father Reen, who is just south of the Al-Kharid bank. He asks you to see Father Badden in Uzer. 2. Travel to Uzer, which is east of the Shantay Pass and south of Al-Kharid. :You can take a magic carpet there for 75 to 200 coins depending on whether you have the Ring of Charos and whether you've played the Rogue Trader game before. 3. In Uzer, talk to Father Badden. He will ask you to infiltrate the dark wizards gathered in Uzer. 4. Enter the basement below the temple ruins, and try to enter the portal to the demon's lair in the north part of the basement. :If you aren't wearing at least three pieces of black clothing, Evil Dave won't let you by because you aren't evil enough. 5. Put on at least three items of black clothing to enter the portal. There are a handful of ways to achieve this, including: * Dye a desert shirt and a desert robe black by picking a black mushroom outside of the dungeon and grinding it into black mushroom ink. (Incidentally, these dyed desert robes will no longer protect you from the sun when walking in the desert.) You will not be able to dye Desert boots, however. For the third item, you can wear a black cape or a black Fremennik cloak. * Wear Black dragonhide armour. Note: Spiky vambraces will not work but black dragonhide vambraces will. * Obtain the black wizard robes and hat dropped by Dark Wizards. * Wear any three Black armour items. * Buy a Priest gown top and bottom from the Fancy Dress Shop in Varrock. * Wear black mystic. :Mixing armour and robes will not work, but the different types of robes can be mixed. :You also need to dye your Silverlight black using black mushroom ink. If you don't, Evil Dave won't let you enter the demon's lair.(You have to do it when you start the quest of Evil Dave will think it is not dyed) 6. Talk to Evil Dave again, and a cutscene will appear, showing Evil Dave leading you to the leader of the group, Denath. :Denath will accept you into his group because another member, Josef, has disappeared. Denath will tell you that he needs your help to summon Agrith-Naar. He will also tell you the incantation to use, which is different for everyone, so you need to write it down. 7. Talk to Jennifer to get a demonic sigil mould. 8. Go to Al-Kharid (either by magic carpet to Shantay Pass or by teleport), and use a silver bar on the smelt furnace to make a demonic sigil. (You will use the sigil to chant the incantation with the group.) :If you haven't done so, stock up on potions and food for your final battle with level 100 Agrith-Naar. The demon uses magic and melee attacks, so one good strategy is to load up on melee-protection armour (for example, Rune armour) and use a magic-protection prayer. Use a dragon weapon if you have one. If you already are wearing black dragonhide armour for your three pieces of black clothing, you can also range the demon. The dragonhide will protect you from taking too much damage from the demon's magic spells. Be sure to use Silverlight to strike the final blow. Prayer-restore potions are a good idea. 9. Return to Uzer, enter the demon's lair again, and talk to Matthew. :He will tell you about Josef and a book Josef found. 10. Go back outside, and talk to the Clay golem. :It will tell you that Denath killed Josef, but not before Josef hid a large book in one of the broken kilns. 11. Look in the kilns around Uzer (don't forget to check the one north of the magic carpet). :You find a Demonic tome. :(You will also now find Father Reen standing outside the temples ruins. If you want, you can have an interesting discussion with him about his religion.) 12. Read the book, then return through the portal and discuss the content with Matthew. :Strangely enough, Matthew notes, the incantation for summoning the demon that's written in the book is backward to the one that Denath told you to say. :Denath will now call you over to take your place and lead the incantation. 13. Using your sigil, chant it in the order that he told you. (If you have forgotten, it is in the book but backward.) :After finishing the incantation, Denath will walk into the centre of the magic circle that appears and go into another dimension. Denath was Agrith-Naar all along, and you actually desummoned him by saying the incantation backward. :This particular demon is much more powerful in his own dimension, so you need to resummon him to defeat him! 14. Pick up the sigil that Denath dropped. :Evil Dave, Eric, and Tanya will have run away. 15. Chase after them through the portal. (The examine text on the portal now reads, "It looks like the magic is failing.") :Note that when you exit the portal, you will occasionally take small amounts of damage from falling rocks in the basement and in the sandstorm outside in Uzer. :Tanya will get killed by ghosts in the basement, so take her sigil. (If you forget to grab a sigil you can just make another one.) 16. Talk to Evil Dave, who will tell you Eric was killed by the collapsed ceiling and will give you Eric's sigil. Tell Evil Dave to return to the lair. He will go back. 17. Go up the stairs. 18. Talk to Father Badden and Father Reen, and give them each a sigil. :They will to go to the demon's lair. 19. Talk to the Clay golem. He will tell you he was programmed to never help summon demons. 20. Go back into the basement, take the strange implement from the north-west corner, use it on the golem, and take out the scroll about demons. 21. Talk to the golem again, and it will agree to help you now. It takes the third sigil. 22. Go back into the demon's lair, and talk to Matthew to get everyone to stand in the circle. 23. Take your place in the circle, and use your sigil to chant the incantation in the order you read in the book. :Agrith-Naar will appear in a cutscene, very angry that you summoned him. He will kill Matthew, and then attack you. He is level 100. :By default, he uses melee up close and casts fire blast at a distance. If you use the Protect from Melee or Protect from Magic prayer, he'll automatically use the attack that you don't protect from. Agrith-Naar hits up to 11 damage with melee and 10 with magic. :You must hit the final blow with Silverlight. However, if Agrith Naar dies from poison, as long as you have Silverlight equipped when he dies, Silverlight will still merge with his blood. :Although you can range the demon, you cannot use a cannon to attack Agrith-Naar. If you try to set one up during the battle, you get the message "Some kind of demonic magic prevents the cannon from functioning." 24. Attack Agrith-Naar, and strike the final blow with Silverlight. :Once the demon is dead, a message will appear telling you that Silverlight has merged with the demon's blood. You will then be able to choose the skill you wish to receive experience in (see below). If you accidentally do something to make the message disappear before choosing (for example, logging out or walking away), unequip Silverlight and it will appear again. Reward *1 quest point *10,000 experience in any combat skill except Prayer and Summoning. *Silverlight turns into Darklight: It has a special attack and is even more powerful against demons. It costs a bit more to replace it. If you are not happy with your Darklight, you can drop it, talk to Sir Prysin, and ask for a new Silverlight for 500 gp. And also, you can drop that one, and get your second Silverlight and turn it black so you get a black Silverlight, a Silverlight, and a Darklight. Don't forget to pick up the swords! Music *Incantation *Grip of the Talon Trivia *Before he dies, Matthew speculates that Ellemar must have trapped Agrith-Naar in human form to stop him from using his magics. "That must be what the last pages of of the book said," Matthew guesses. "So the reason he assembled us was to send him back to his own plane, where he would be much more powerful! That's why the ritual was backwards!" *It's possible to obtain more than one Silverlight in this quest by dropping the one in your inventory and receiving another from Father Reen. *When Patrick says he will get a small piece of coloured paper, he is referring to a party hat, one of the rarest and most expensive items in the game. *Tanya will say "All will love me and despair." This is said by Galadrial in the Lord of the Rings when she is close to claiming the Ring. *If you removed the gems from the throne during The Golem, Evil Dave will complain that the lack of gems diminishes the evil ambiance of the throne room. *If you lose your Demonic sigil you CANNOT get it back. *When Tanya is killed by the ghosts, her Hitpoints bar is full, even after she takes damage and dies. *The Dark Wizard Eric might be named after the main character in the book Eric[1]. In which Eric tries to summon a powerful demon. *If you dye Silverlight black before starting the quest, you will receive another one for free. *If you talk to eric (The one who hates being ignored) and then walk away before he's finished talking, he will do the "Angry" emote and say "Don't ignore me!" See Also *Freeing Evil Dave - Recipe for Disaster Category:Quests